The Perfect Date
by Whitesoulninja69
Summary: Sasuke goes to my house and asks me the weirdest thing. "Can you dress up as a girl, and be my date?" Well, I really like him, so I can't say no I guess! XD


The Perfect Date

I don't own Naruto, because I am not a really amazing mangaka guy who can think of epic ninjaness!

The school dance was tonight at seven, and I don't have a date. I mean, I never do, but I go anyway. It does look stupid sitting on the sidelines not doing anything the whole time, but that's how it is every year. I thought of drawing attention to myself, but then I thought it was a stupid idea. In order for me to go out with the person I like, I can't make a fool of myself. That particular person would probably think badly of me if I did what I was thinking. What am I thinking? I'm thinking of arriving to the dance in a long, orange dress with sparkles! Total humiliation if I did that!

I got my orange button up shirt on with dark blue skinny jeans. I brushed my hair down, brushed my teeth, put on cologne, and got my wallet, orange tinted sunglasses, and IPhone. I was all set. I opened the door, and was met by a surprise. Sasuke Uchiha was waiting at my doorway, ready to knock. He was wearing a black fit t-shirt with bright white pants. His flawless skin, shiny dark hair and distracting black eyes made my spine shudder. "Yes Sasuke?" I said as loud as my voice would let me. If I didn't try going louder, it would come out as a whisper.

"You're late," he said, his monotone voice as emotionless as ever.

"No I'm not. It's only six thirty, and we don't have to be there until seven."

Sasuke smirked, "I would have thought you would have come earlier, dobe."

I smirked back, "Well I'm not the infamous Sasuke Uchiha who does everything right and says everything correct. I don't have perfect features, or the perfect voice. I'm not the one girls drool over, and I certainly don't have perfect scores on my report card like somebody I know of. So being late is not a big deal to me or anybody else."

The Uchiha looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. I asked him what he wanted, because I knew he didn't give a crap if I was late or not. If so, that's just down right stupid. It seemed like he had something burning in his mind that he was itching to say, and I really wanted him to tell me what it was. "Are you okay Sasuke?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he mumbled.

"If you don't tell me why you're here, then I can't help you."

Sasuke looked like he was contradicting himself, so I decided to help him out a bit, "If you just came for a visit, you can come inside."

"Naruto, I have a favor to ask."

This is what Sasuke wanted to tell me, so I just nodded and listened. "I don't have a date, and I can't be seen alone in front of Sakura, or she'll take the advantage and stick to me every second. I know this is asking a lot from a guy like you, but could you dress up as a girl, and be my date?"

I was freaking out in my mind. Who the hell does he think he's talking to? I'm not some weird freak who has a long blonde wig and orange dress in my closet! Oh wait, I am. "Sure! Well, you'll have to owe me big time, but if it bothers you let me know."

Sasuke's eyes got wide, "You're seriously going to do this?"

"Yeah, it doesn't really bother me. Heh, it turns out I have a blonde wig and orange dress in my closet, so I can actually look like a girl. Come inside, and I'll be right back."

I ran back in my bedroom and went straight for the closet. I undressed and put the sparkly, orange, long sleeved dress on first. Since there were those cup things in the top, I just had to stuff a lot of toilet paper in there. I found some convenient orange flats near my orange sneakers, and I don't know where they came from, but I decided to wear them anyway. I put a hair net on because I have so much hair, and put the wig on. The wig had two pony tails in it already and was brushed to perfection. Since I have a bathroom in my bedroom, I went in there to check myself out in the mirror. The scars on my cheeks added a nice touch to everything, and I practiced using my sexy girl voice. It was perfect!

I got my bearings before I opened the door. I greeted my date with a flirtatious smile and said in my girl voice, "So Sasuke-kun, how do I look?"

The raven had wide eyes, and a blush redder than a normal blush. The way he was looking at me made me blush. I've never seen Sasuke blush so much, and he never looked so shocked before. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

The Uchiha looked away, still blushing, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. You look beautiful."

I blushed even redder and said, "Thank you. You look great also."

It's going to be weird since I'm going to be treated like a girl. I knew I was probably going to blush more than planned. I told Sasuke to not hold back on making me look like his date. I will try to not make things awkward, and I will help Sasuke have the night of his life. Remember how I said I was trying to not embarrass myself in front of somebody? That person was the raven staring at my floor.

Sasuke walked up to me, wrapped his arm around my lower waist, and lead me out of my apartment. I locked my door, and walked with Sasuke to his car. I expected him to be quiet, but this was growing more awkward every step we took. I decided to break the silence.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked, "We don't usually talk, and I'm not very popular."

"I chose you for a reason, Naruto," he said, "but I can't tell you why yet."

"Okay."

We got into Sasuke's sleek black car. I made sure my dress didn't get stuck in the car door as I sat on the leather seat. Sasuke got in, and started the car. The radio was on, and _In my Head _by _Jason Derulo_ was playing. Great, just the song to set the mood.

"So, do you like anybody?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't think they like me back."

"Same."

There was a long pause.

"Is she pretty?" I asked.

"Very."

"What does she look like?"

"Well, she looks like you right now, but she has shorter hair and a smaller chest."

"She sounds like a pretty girl. She doesn't have scars on her cheeks though, right?"

"Yes she does."

I smirked, "Sounds a little too much like me."

"It's not."

I kept my disappointment to myself, and didn't speak anymore. We reached the school, and I got out of the car. Sasuke parked it, and I waited for him at the entrance. When he came back, I took his arm, and walked in with him. Sure enough, Sakura and her posse were waiting for Sasuke.

"Who's she?" Sakura asked him.

"She's my date," he said.

"We all know that, I meant her name."

"Naruko," I said. If I said my actual name, all of this would have been pointless.

"Nice to meet you Naruko. You remind me of somebody I know."

"I get that a lot."

Before Sakura could make a move on Sasuke, I lead him away from the girls. They looked like they wanted to say something, but couldn't because we left them. We reached a table and sat down. "Thanks for that," Sasuke said, "They're so annoying!"

"No problem," I said with a smile, "They were getting on my nerves too."

We laughed at the comment. "Here, I'll get some drinks," I chuckled and stood up.

"No, I'll get them," Sasuke insisted, standing up as well, "You're the girl, so I have to get them."

I smirked, "You're enjoying this way too much."

When he left, I looked at the dance floor. It was called a dance, but nobody was dancing! I thought it was kind of sad, but also noticed the lack of music, so it made sense. I looked at my watch and noticed it was six fifty five. No wonder, we're early.

Sasuke came back with two cups, gave one to me, and sat down in front of me. "Sasuke why do you come here so early?" I asked.

"I like watching people come in."

"Like your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"She will be if you ask her out."

I just thought of something. I've never seen Sasuke come to these things, and I don't know why he decided to all of a sudden. "I never saw you at any other school dances," I said, "How come you're going to this one?"

"There isn't any real reason. I don't usually like coming to these things, but I just felt like it. Not only that, but I couldn't ask anybody else but you to do this for me, because they are all retarded idiots, and I don't want anybody else coming with me."

I was shocked. He wanted just me to go with him? Sasuke looked at the floor nervously. I smiled and said, "We never met each other before though. We see each other in classes and all, but I still don't understand why."

"You will soon enough."

It had finally turned seven o'clock, the music was playing, and I took a sip of my drink. Wow did it taste good! It's like I could drink it all day long and have no problems! I have no idea what is in this, but I love it!

"Naruko," Sasuke said winking at me, "I've wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Is the girl you like cute?"

I laughed, "Yeah, but I'm not into girls. It's a guy."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Oh. Well, does he look good?"

I laughed again, "Are you kidding me? He is the sexiest guy I have EVER seen! I know you've seen him before, but it's a secret, so I can't tell you who he is."

I whispered the last part to him. He frowned, making me frown. "What's wrong? You look depressed."

Sasuke looked at me with those distracting eyes I seem to get lost in. I suddenly felt everything he was feeling. Sadness, hatred, and… longing?

"Sasuke, I can tell just by looking into your eyes that you want something," I said.

The raven looked down and said, "I'm fine. I know I'm never going to get it anyway."

I moved my chair so I sat next to him. I scooted my chair over so it was touching his. I sat down, and gave him a gentle hug. Sasuke blushed furiously, and looked at my smiling face. "I bet if you tried really hard, you could get it! Plus, I could probably help you!"

Sasuke whispered, "You're really nice Naruto, but I can't-"

"You know what you need? You need to get up with me, and dance!"

"I'm not a very good dancer."

"So what? I'm terrible at dancing. And besides, I think you need to cheer up!"

"Narut- I mean Naruko, I'm happy where I am right now."

I looked into his eyes again, but this time I saw happiness. I sighed and said, "Okay, maybe later."

I let go of him and thought about something. What if Sasuke liked me back? I can't just ask him out like I would to a girl. I mean, I just recently found out about me being gay and all, so it's still not normal to me. I asked girls out before, but they would always turn me down. I don't want that to happen between me and Sasuke.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I asked.

"You making plans?" he asked.

"No, just curious."

"My life isn't really exciting, so the only thing I'm doing is sleeping in and do whatever it is we Uchiha's do on Saturdays."

"That sounds nice. I'm not booked either."

We stayed silent for a while. I wanted SO BADLY to lay my head on my date's strong shoulder, but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. I rolled my thumbs around in circles, thinking about what I should say next. I looked up at Sasuke and said, "I'm sorry I'm not doing much. I bet you could be doing loads of things at home."

"No, I'd rather be here with you than at home with my brother."

I lowered my head, "Am I really that bad?"

"No! You're amazing! I'm seriously having the time of my life! I'm glad I didn't stay at home."

"Really?"

I was glad Sasuke was enjoying himself, because I sincerely thought he was having a terrible time. I know he only got me to be here with him so he can stay away from Sakura's gang, and he probably won't talk to me in the future, but I still want him to be happy. I really like him, so of course I want him to be happy. I put my head on his shoulder, not wanting to have this night end, even though it was seven ten. I looked up at Sasuke, seeing his face glow brightly red.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"I'm not used to others touching me there."

I pulled my head up abruptly, "Oh I'm sorry!"

Sasuke gently pulled my head back to where it was. "No, it's okay. You didn't have to move."

I felt heat rush up to my cheeks. Did this mean Sasuke wanted me to do this, or did he want me to stay with him too? Ugh! Stop thinking nonsense Naruto! Sasuke likes a girl that looks almost like you! "Sasuke, do you not like me because I'm gay?" I asked.

"Why would I not like you?"

"You're being quiet around me, and I don't know if I'm annoying you or not."

"If you were annoying, I wouldn't have wanted you as my date."

"I guess that makes sense, but what about the gay part?"

"I like gay people. All the ones I've met were really nice, even now. I've got no problem with you."

Sasuke put his head over mine. We sat like this for a while, and I was enjoying it. Music was still playing, but the songs started getting slow. There were people dancing, and now they are slow dancing. If they were dancing the whole time, this is probably a nice break for them.

"Do you want to dance now?" Sasuke asked.

"If you are up for it," I said with a smile.

We got up from our comfortable positions, and stepped out on the floor. _Far Away _from _Nickelback _was playing as we started. It was slow, so we didn't have to do all the funky awkward dance moves. I started singing silently with the song, and heard Sasuke singing with me! Wow, he sounded like an angel!

I stopped singing and told him, "You're amazing at singing."

"I'm okay, but not the best," he replied.

"You are the best. If you decided to be a professional singer, I would buy all of your albums."

"Heh, I don't think so."

Sasuke and I smiled at each other. This is fun! All of the things we did today made me wish I was a girl, so I could be with Sasuke. I felt upset when I thought of that girl he was talking about earlier. I didn't want to leave Sasuke forever. I wanted him to be with me, and only with me. But I can't, because he's strait, and he's already found somebody.

"Naruko, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, wiping my cheek. I must have been crying silently, because I didn't know it. Darn! I knew I would make a fool of myself!

"I'm okay, but I probably embarrassed you just now."

"No, I'm worried about you."

I looked up at Sasuke and he was not kidding. He meant every word, to Naruto, not Naruko. I couldn't believe it, but then I thought he could be acting very well.

"I'm fine Sasuke, don't worry."

"But I can't help not worrying."

"You're really good at acting Sasuke."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? You think I just randomly picked you to be my date? I don't pick random people to come with me to places!"

I was startled when he quickly put his hands on my shoulders. "You have no idea why I picked you? Are you really that stupid?"

"Sasuke, you're scaring me! What's up with you all of a sudden?" I cried. One second he was caring, and now he's being forceful! Did I do something wrong? I just thought he was acting as my date, and not actually wanting to go out with me. I mean, that's what he wants, right?

The Uchiha loosened his grip and sighed, "Naruto, take off the wig, and change your clothes."

What? Wait a minute, am I hearing this correctly? Is it just me, or is Sasuke asking me to come back out here as myself? "I didn't bring any clothes with me." I said.

Sasuke handed me a white button up shirt and blue jeans and said, "I knew you might need these just in case, so I brought them with me. Now go change."

I followed his orders by taking the clothes and walking briskly to the mens' bathroom. It probably looked weird to other people, but I don't really care about that at the moment. All I care about is why Sasuke wants me to be me again. Did I fail at being the perfect date, and I did so bad he didn't want me to be with him anymore? The thought sunk my heart.

When I was done, I had no idea where to hide the dress. It's so big, along with the wig, so I can't carry it around everywhere. It could still be useful in the future, so I don't want to throw it away either. What should I do? Oh, I got an idea! I folded it, put the wig on top, and folded the dress again so the wig was hidden. It was so small now; I could fit it in my pocket, so I put it in there.

I walked out; automatically trying to find Sasuke. I didn't want to lose him. I stopped walking when I saw him walking towards me. He stopped a few inches away from my face. He said, "Don't you feel better now?"

"A little, I guess," I nervously said, looking at the floor.

Sasuke put his hand on my cheek, and I looked into his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was feeling right now, and I couldn't see what he was going to do or say next. "Naruto, I've wanted to do something for a long time, and I can only do it with you. Would you let me?"

"Yeah Sasuke. Whenever you need me for anything, I'll be right here."

He leaned in, and stopped an inch away from my face. My mouth was open, and my breaths were shallow. One more move, just one more, and we would do what I have been dreaming of. I got brave, and made that move towards Sasuke's succulent, faded pink lips. I had to show him I loved him, and I'm not afraid to admit it. I wrapped my arms around his lower waist, pulling him closer to me.

People were staring, and I had to say it was getting on my nerves. Sasuke pushed his lips harder against mine. It was magical, and addicting. The taste of this man was sweeter than I have thought him to taste. We both pulled apart for breath.

"Wow." was all I could say.

Sasuke was just as shocked as I was. "Naruto, I… you… what did…"

"Sasuke I love you!"

Eyes widened, mainly Sasuke's. "Naruto, that's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time. I love you too."

"Aw!" everybody awed. Both of our faces turned red when we realized we weren't the only ones who were there.

"Sasuke, what's the meaning of this?!" Sakura whined, "We were supposed to be together! Everybody loves us being together, because I love you more than he does to you! Sasuke-kun! Please consider this!"

"Sakura, you're annoying, and I don't care what people think of us being together. I love Naruto, and you're going to have to deal with it."

"But-"

"Oh look! Here comes Sai!" Ino squealed.

"Where!?" Sakura shouted. They ran off in search of the pale artist.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"We could go home, together."

"What about your brother?"

Sasuke smiled, "He won't care."

We left the school holding hands. The raven next to me called his brother letting him know he was staying with me for a night or two. I assumed he was okay with it, because Sasuke's smile widened. He hung up the phone, and we got in his car. Thank god I don't have to worry about that stupid dress anymore! THAT WAS SO ANNOYING!

"Naruto, that guy you were talking about earlier," Sasuke said, "Was that me?"

I blushed, "Yeah. I sincerely think you're sexy."

Sasuke smirked, and glowed a bright pink. I said, "Was I the girl you were talking about?"

"Yeah. You were dressed as a girl, and I had to keep my feelings hidden, so I called you a girl. You were pretty, and now you're beautiful. You've always been beautiful."

I blushed, "How long have you liked me like this?"

"Ever since you sang the _Gintama_ theme song in music class, I have been mesmerized by you. Nobody else would sing in class, but you. You were confident in your voice, and didn't care what others thought of your singing. I couldn't look at you the whole time though, because I was starting to realize how I felt about you. That was so long ago, back in elementary school. When did you start liking me?"

"I've always liked you," I said, "Ever since we were little, I've always wanted to be friends. I never got the chance to ask though, because Sakura would threaten me. I didn't start loving you until middle school. The first day of seventh grade, you accidentally bumped into me, said sorry, and helped me up. I looked into your eyes and got all this adrenaline. When you left, I couldn't stop staring at you. Not only were you one of the first people to help me, but you were so beautiful, I thought you were my angel that fell from heaven. Ever since then, you were in my dreams every night."

"Wow, that's a lot of dreams."

We laughed, and drove away back to my apartment. _Enchanted_ by _Taylor Swift_ came on the radio, and I fell asleep. Sure enough, I dreamed of my Uchiha in shining armor. I look down, and I'm wearing that evil orange dress again. My hair was longer than my wig, and I pulled at it. Yup, it's my real hair.

I must be Rapunzel or something, because my hair would not stop growing. I let it out the window before Sasuke could say anything about bringing it down.

"I'm supposed to say it first, and then you throw it," Sasuke said, "That's how the story goes."

"My hair won't stop growing, and I felt like flinging it all out of the window anyway," I responded.

He wasn't even using my hair to climb with! Sasuke was walking up the wall, and was just touching it! Did he have a strange obsession with my hair, or am I just going crazy? Oh well, it's only a dream, right?

Sasuke's POV (finally!)

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned in his sleep, "Don't… care."

I wonder what he's dreaming about. Clearly it's about me, since he just moaned out my name not too long ago. I hope I'm not a jerk in his dream. I don't want him waking up, saying I broke his heart because I traded him in for Sakura. Heh, like that would ever happen.

Naruto kept moaning in his sleep, and I started to get worried. He said crazy things like eating corn and shaving a sheep. It's not thanksgiving yet Naruto!

When he woke up, he wasn't really affected by much, so I guess I wasn't that bad in his dream. We were at his apartment before I could ask him anything. We got out as I checked the time on my IPhone. Nine twenty p.m. When we got in the apartment, I sat on the couch with Naruto. We looked at each other, and had the same thought.

"Maybe tomorrow night," Naruto said.

"Yeah, we technically just met each other not too long ago," I said. It was very tempting to just do it right now, but it wouldn't go well with Naruto. I sighed. He was such an idiot for not knowing sooner. I was terrible at hiding it tonight, and I bet millions of people noticed.

"So, since its Friday night, I had an idea," Naruto said.

"So do I, but you say yours first," I told him. I was thinking of going to one of dark alleys, bring flashlights, and type horror stories. Wait, Naruto might not want to do that. Hmm, if he got scared though, I can show him that I can protect him from bad spirits and all that. Yeah, that's perfect!

"Maybe we can take a stroll through the city." Naruto smiled, and I did as well.

"I'll get the car ready."

"No, I'll drive this time. I have a specific place I want to stop at first."

Naruto got his keys and dragged Sasuke out the door. "Sasuke, I want you to be the designated driver."


End file.
